Sick Day
by ItTicklesLikeCrazy
Summary: When Dash, and his entire English class, are trapped by a blizzard, they must take residence at FentonWorks. Meeting a little girl named Dani, who is taking care of her older brother, they find out just how strange the Fentons can be. A response to a challenge by I Kissed Danny and he Liked it.
1. Pantomime, Imagine Dragons

**Yes, the rumors are true**.** ItTicklesLikeCrazy abandoned Lancer's Challenge. I don't actually think there are rumors, but whatever. I didn't really have any inspiration for it anymore, and my story can now be typed by somebody else. I did this BEFORE i abandoned it, so don't blame this story for taking it's place. I'll try to get on my other stories, but plot bunnies are chewing on my toes. ENJOY!**

**THIS IS THE ONE AND ONLY DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT AND PROBABLY WILL NOT EVER OWN DANNY PHANTOM, SO I DON'T REALLY THINK THIS IS NECESSARY. THIS IS MY ONLY ONE FOR THIS STORY, SO IF YOU REALLY LIKE DISCLAIMERS FOR SOME REASON (?) YOU'LL BE SORELY DISAPPOINTED. **

Dash's POV

I was really sick and tired of the cold. Anybody who knew me in a closer relationship then being my latest locker filling knew that Dash Baxter did not like the cold. I really hated the cold, and yet, I was stuck walking behind a geek during a blizzard. Of course, I had my jacket, but it was supposed to be sunny today! Sunny! Every weather prediction for a week said it was going to be sunny today, and yet, when I woke up this morning and looked out the window, all I saw was bleak, white, snow.

After that, to make this day even better, the school's power shut down. Instead of canceling school like any reasonable person would do, the teachers were told to take their classes out of school to the hospital or library or somewhere else big so that the power guys could come in and mess with the emergency generator. unfortunately for me, that meant trudging a few miles through some stupid, dull neighborhood in a foot of snow, listening to Mr. Lancer babble on about some random book.

And now I was stuck listening to Paulina and Star whine about how their designer snow boots weren't supposed be exposed to the cold for this long while snow came down all around me and cold chilled me to the bone. I despised the cold. Why couldn't today just be sunny, like it was supposed to be?

Then, to my pure displeasure, the snow began to come down faster, until I could barely see eight inches in front of me. In no time, it was up to mid-thigh! MID-THIGH! This was ridiculous! "Alright!" Mr. Lancer caught our attention. I could barely see him through the snow, he was only a blurry blob. "A blizzard seems to be forming around us." Seems? Forming? It's formed alright, and it's trying to freeze our blood inside our veins! "We better get inside, follow me!" Mr. Lancer shouted. Finally! We were getting out of the cold!

We all did as her directed and followed the big, blurry, blob that was him close behind. Just soon enough, he spotted a building that looked big enough for us all and stumbled toward it. Snow slowed his steps, it slowed all our steps, but Mr. Lancer persisted. He made it up the snow-ridden steps and slammed his finger on the doorbell before leaning against the building to get under the overhang, which blocked most of the snow. everybody else saw this and surged forward, leaving me out in the snow. Traitors. I dove into the crowd of others not underneath the overhand, surrounding myself in the warmth coming off them because of body heat.

About a minute later, the door swung open. I tried to see who had answered the door, but everybody else was in the way. "C-c-can we get sh-sh-shelter f-from the st-storm here?" Mr. Lancer's voice stuttered.

"Whoa! I heard a female voice exclaim. "The storm is a lot worse than I thought. Come on in!"

"Great!" Mr. Lancer enthused, and I was caught in the middle of a mob of people struggling to all get through the door at once. I joined them, eager to be warm.

"I'll make you all some hot chocolate, I'm sure I have enough hot water," the female voice offered. I could't see her because of all the people around me. "Just try not to destroy stuff and make yourselves comfy."

Slowly, the throng of people around me began to drift apart, taking of their coats and hats and gloves. We were standing in some sort of living room, that, for some reason, looked oddly familiar to me. I shrugged it off and shoved past Mikey and Lester to get seats on the comfortable-looking couch with Kwan, Star, and Paulina. Soon, everybody was nice and settled, slowly getting warm from the heat of the house.

A black-haired girl came into the room, and I assumed this was the girl from earlier. She was holding a tray with a cup and a bowl balanced on it. "Why…?" Mr. Lancer was in a position to see what was in the bowl, and he seemed confused.

"It's for my big brother," the black-haired girl clarified. "I put some more water on the stove for hot chocolate. It should be enough for all of you, but it might be a little while. I need to take this up the stairs, in the meantime, so if everybody could just, ya know, make sure I don't trip on somebody;s leg, that'd be great." Instantly, everybody sitting on the floor retracted their legs. I caught a glimpse of what was in the bowl as she passed. Chicken noodle soup. Her brother was sick.

The girl walked up the stairs, that seemed oddly familiar, and disappeared down the hall. I could barely detect the sound of a door opening and shutting, and the hushed murmur of voices. After a few more minutes, the girl came back down.

"It'll probably be a little while longer before the water boils," she told us.

"What' should we call you?" Mr. Lancer wondered politely.

"My name's Danielle, but call me Dani."

"How old are you?" A blonde kid, Ethan, asked rudely from across the room.

"Thirteen," she replied, ignoring the rude tone of the boy. "How many people are in this class?"

"Thirty-one," Mr. Lancer replied instantly.

"I mean, right now. I want to know how many cups I need," she clarified.

"Twenty-six," a nerdy red-headed girl answered. "Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Valerie Grey, and Ashley Montez are missing. Danny, Sam, and Tucker are all sick, and Valerie's dad called her in because of a couple sleepless nights. Ashley is in Tahiti for her brother's wedding." That was a little too much information. How did she know all that anyway?

"Good," Dani said, nodding her head like she understood. Suddenly, a loud sneeze, followed by several more sneezes and a series of coughs came from upstairs. A noisy clatter happened in the midst of these noises, and Dani winced. "You okay?" she called up the stairs, but didn't wait for a reply before rushing up the steps two at a time. Only a little while later, she came down with the tray. The bowl was clearly empty.

I heard a faint whistling coming from somewhere in the house. That must be the water for the hot chocolate. About time, I was still freezing!

"Um…" Dani spoke. "We don't think it's contagious, but just in case, I better go wash my hands." Instantly, everybody took two steps back, and Dani made her way towards the doorway to the other room. She ducked through, but glanced back for a moment. "The hot chocolate should be ready in a moment," she said. My classmates made varying sounds of appreciation.

She went into the next room, and there was the sound of running water. The whistling intensified. The sound of water stopped, and soon after, the whistling ceased too. I could hear Dani's soft footsteps on the floor in the next room over, and the faint trickling sound of water pouring. I briefly wondered why Dani wasn't in school, but brushed it off, because her parents had probably kept her from school because of the snow. Lucky girl.

She came back in with a tray full of styrofoam cups, steam coming off the top of them. She offered the tray around and my classmates eagerly snatched the cups full of warm, brown, liquid. There weren't enough cups for everybody, and I didn't even get one. Dani vanished into the next room, which I was assuming was the kitchen, and came back with her tray three quarters of the way full. The rest of the people, including me, who didn't get a cup before got one now.

The hot chocolate was perfect. Not too hot, but just hot enough to heat me from the inside, out. It didn't burn me as it trickled down my throat, leaving the soft taste of milk chocolate on my tongue. There were some bubbles, just enough to make the froth seem extra-special. Man, where did this girl learn to make hot chocolate? It was perfection.

Another sneeze came from up the stairs, followed by viscous coughing. I sipped more hot chocolate from my cup, savoring the flavor, as I watched Dani's mouth turn into a small frown.

"Gosh!" a popular wanna-be exclaimed dramatically. "He sounds like he's, like, dying, or something."

"Totally!" another girl agreed. I watched as Dani's crystal blue eyes flicked around in a restrained version of rolling her eyes.

She forced a smile. "He'll be fine soon. He's got a pretty good immune system. If he," her volume increased here, "could only stay in bed like he's supposed to for a few day's, he'll be good in a few days!"

There was a cough from upstairs, followed by a weakly croaked, "Oh, be quiet!"

"I'll be quiet when you behave!" Dani yelled. The voice from upstairs was a little too familiar for me to just brush off. The confused faces of my classmates showed I wasn't the only one who thought so. Even Mr. Lancer looked a bit confused.

There was a small grumble from upstairs, followed by a faint 'thud', like a door shutting. Dani turned her attention to the stairs, frowning fully. A moment later, I realized why everything seemed so dang familiar.

**Can you guess why? Hmmm? I tried to get the setting of the house correct, but I might make a few oopsies! Please don't 'get my goat' for that and all. Farewell, and until next time!**


	2. Team, Lorde

Danny Fenton stood at the top of the stairs, staring incredulously down at us. "Well," he grumbled, "I can't have just one day off, can I?"

"You shouldn't be out of bed!" Dani shouted, hands on her hips.

Fenton rolled his eyes, which looked pretty much exactly like Dani's, at her. "You know, my hearing is *cough* fine, you don't have to *sniffle* yell." He was wearing a bathrobe over pajama pants and blue slippers. A box of tissues hung from his hand, and his hair was even more messy than normal. In other words, he looked like a wreck.

"Get back in bed!" Dani commanded. Fenton just smirked at her, though it looked a bit forced.

"I *cough* I'm fine, Dani. I *sneeze* think I'm *sneeze* capable of *cough* walking *sneeze* down the stairs *sniffle* by myself."

Dani glared with more intensity at Fenton. "Forget it, big bro. You are most definitely not fine!" Fenton was already two third of the way down the stairs.

"You *sneeze* you're just as bad as *cough* Jazz!' Fenton protested, reaching the bottom of the stairs. "You should be glad I'm *cough* staying in the *sneeze* house."

"Do you even here yourself?" Dani asked angrily. "You're making some sort of sick sound every third word and you can barely stand! You're pushing yourself to hard! Just relax for one day!"

"No," Fenton teased playfully, quirking an eyebrow and leaning against the wall.

I could barely hear Mr. Lancer mutter, "Seems like he relaxes every day to me. The boy needs to work harder!" Fenton's teasing expression faltered slightly before coming back just as strong. I must have imagined it because there was no way he could have heard that.

"Well, I'm not going to let you climb up all those stairs when you're sick like this, so you'll just have to stay down here," Dani returned. Fenton didn't react. " With them," she added. Fenton glanced us over again, frowning slightly.

"Care to explain *cough* why my *cough* entire english class *sniffle* besides Sam, Tuc- *sneeze* Tucker, Valerie, and Ashley are here?" He broke into a coughing fit for a few moments before getting it under control. "Man, I hate being sick!" he murmured.

"The storm outside is a lot worse than when I last checked," Dani answered, ignoring his later statement. "They got stuck in the blizzard and asked to come in, and I -Oh, will you SIT DOWN!" Dani snapped. Fenton stuck his tongue out at her before slowly sliding down the wall until he was in a sitting position. Dani's frown faded slightly.

"So, why *cough* were they wandering *sneeze* around in *sniffle* the *sneeze* snow anyway?" The people sitting near Fenton scooted back, out of range.

Mr. Lancer was the one who finally answered Fenton. "The power went out in the school, and we teachers were instructed to take our classes out of school and teach them elsewhere. This group was on their way to the library when the storm got so horrible we had to seek refuge."

"Why not *sneeze* just take a *cough* bus?" This was an excellent question, and most of us turned to Mr. Lancer to get the answer.

"The diesel froze," he answered simply.

"And now my one *cough* day off from *sneeze* school is *sneeze* ruined because *sniffle* school came to *sneeze* me." Fenton quirked an eyebrow at Mr. Lancer. "If I have to listen to your lecture about books, I should get marked as 'present'."

Then, suddenly, he gasped and hugged his chest tightly, shivering violently. All of watched, transfixed, as he doubled over and breathed a breath out. A small puff of blue air came from his lips, and he painstakingly sat up. He then braced a hand against the wall he was leaning against and shifted his weight. I realized what he was doing. The crazy freak was trying to stand up.

Dani growled slightly. "Oh no you don't!" she exclaimed. "I promised them I'd keep you here and inactive. I'll take care of it." Dani turned to a blonde girl behind her. "If he goes out of the room, even if he says it's to go to the bathroom, scream as loud as you can." She wheeled on Kwan and I. "And you two, try to make sure he doesn't escape. And DON"T underestimate him. He's like a weasel."

"But-" Fenton began.

"NO!" Dani cut him off. "You may not have, but I've seen what it's like out there. It's bad, and it can't get much worse. You're staying here!"

"Fine," Fenton huffed, sitting back down. "But Dani *cough* I swear if *sneeze* you-"

"Yeah, yeah," Dani waved a dismissive hand. "I have V, and I can handle myself, cranky-pants. It's probably just Boxy." Fenton stuck his tongue out yet again, pouting. "And your maturity level astounds," she added dryly, before rushing up the stairs.

There was a long pause before, "What was that about?"

"None of your bus- *sneeze* business," Fenton snapped.

"Why didn't we know you had another sister?"

"Because you're morons who *cough* don't care."

"Why don't we care?"

"I dunno," Fenton gave the person who had asked a strange look. "Why are you *sneeze* asking me. Personally, I think I'm the *cough* most important person ever and that *sneeze* everybody should care about me and *sneeze* bow down." The last sentence was absolutely dripping with sarcasm.

"So, why isn- " Mr. Lancer began, but was cut off when Fenton started to cough violently. He managed to stop after a little while, but before Mr. lancer could continue his question, a loud crash rang through the air. i seemed like it had come from outside. Naturally, everybody, including me, rushed to the window.

We couldn't really see anything because the snowfall was so thick, but we could see small, reflected flashes of pink from above. All of us were smart enough to understand that, by now, that signified a ghost fight almost every time. You know, unless Luke Skywalker decided to make an appearance.

Unfortunately, we couldn't see the ghost, because they were just of of range so that, even if you pressed your face up against the freeing cold glass of the window, it was just out of sight. I internally wondered why I wasn't seeing green flashes with the pink ones, which would mean Danny phantom was using his awesome ecto-blasts to totally dominate the other loser ghost.

Outside the window, in midst of all the snow, I saw just a little flash of red. I squinted to make out what the red was, and saw the barest outline of the Red Huntress, as the news called her. She was climbing out of the snow, which she'd probably been thrown down into. She was messing with her arm, and a moment later a pink blast flew off from somewhere on her wrist into the sky. There was a green flash, and the green light reflected perfectly off the snow. The blurry red object which I had so cunningly identified as the Red Huntress, took to the sky again.

I craned my neck as far as I could and pressed my cheek up ageist the window, ignoring the cold, trying to see if she was fighting Danny Phantom. We, I, couldn't let her hurt my, our, hero. I couldn't see enough, though, but I saw the pink blasts, which meant she was still battling whatever she was battling.

Another figure came into view, crashing into the snow. It was a slender black and green blurry spot. Probably Technus, the ghost with the mullet who never stopped talking long enough to do anything against the epic power of Danny Phantom. He raised his blobby sticky thingys, probably his arms, and pointed them up at the sky like he was about to do something to hurt the people that had flung him downward, but before he could a black and silvery streak slammed him into the ground.

This might have fazed Technus, but it didn't keep him down for long. Some black and green energy slammed into the black and silver figure, probably Danny Phantom, and sent it flying. The people around me gasped, and I knew that they had come to the same conclusions as me.

Danny Phantom didn't stay down for long, showing those spectacular recuperation skills he'd showcased dozens of times before, and slammed into Technus. A flash of pink light lit the area for just a moment, before fading.

Right then, suddenly, the very, very shrill, loud sound of a scream right next to my ear pierced the silence. Everybody turned to the blonde girl making the sound, but she wasn't staring at the window. She was looking across the room, towards the door.

**Can anybody guess why the blonde girl is screaming? I bet somebody picked up on it. It's in the story, it's not just a ghost monster or the sight of Jack with fudge. Guess!**


	3. 21 Guns, Green Day

**Okay, so if you guys haven't figured out the wonky chapter titles yet, i'm naming them after the songs I'm listening to when I post them. Weird, right, but I don't want them to just be Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3... BORING! At least, this way, if you don't have any idea what to listen to and you happen to be reading the story you can just type it into YouTube or whatever and get some music I think is decent. I dunno. I just did it on the first chapter cause I couldn't think of anything and then I was like whoa, I'll just type in the song title. So I did. And that's that. ENJOY!**

Fenton stood in the doorway, three quarters of the way hidden. He was looking back at us with a slightly guilty expression on his face. "Aw crud," he muttered, then made a break for the stairs.

We all stood there for a moment, before Kwan jumped into action. He ran for Fenton, shouting, "Dude, what are you doing? Your sister told you to stay here, and you're SICK!" Another guy who played on the team tried to tackle Fenton, but Fenton evaded in the last second, leaping over the jock and sprinting even harder for the stairs. Kwan dove and grabbed Fenton's ankle, hoping to trip him. Fenton stopped abruptly and kicked Kwan's hand, making the asian involuntarily let go.

"Sorry!" Fenton shouted, "I don't want to hurt you guys, but I-"

"Am going nowhere." Fenton was halfway up the stairs, wheezing like a gazelle with asthma. Dani was standing at the top of the stairs, frowning down at her brother.

"Dani? But, what?" There was a clatter from outside, and his expression turned urgent again. He sprinted up the stairs and pushed past Dani, running down the hallway. Dani latched her hands onto one of his legs and tangled her legs into the stair banister, successfully securing Fenton from running away, or out of our view.

"Let me go!" Fenton yelled/panted. "I need *wheeze* to help *cough* her!"

"I was doing just fine!" Dani yelled. "And all you people, are you just going to stand there, or are you gonna help me?" Fenton was thrashing around like a wild fish, and Dani definitely looked like she was having some trouble.

To my surprise, the nerds were the first to react. Mikey went up, with Nathan, Lester and another nerd following him. They each grabbed the stair bannister with one hand and one of Fenton's limbs with the other. Dani didn't let go, but Fenton was pulled much closer to the stair rail.

Dani looked at Mikey. "So, obviously, he's not going to stop fighting. Danny is a lot stronger than he seems, so I'm gonna go grab some rope, and if you guys would just hold out for like ten seconds, that'd be great.

"Rope!" Fenton yelped, and began pulling ageist the nerds and Dani a lot harder. Kwan and the other jock rushed up the stairs and helped secure Fenton.

Quickly, Dani untangled herself from the bob of student and ran down the hallway. With a yell, Fenton strained against the nerd and jock block keeping him stuck to the stair rail, and managed to pull against the enough that the nerd whose name I didn't know and Lester's fingers holding the stair rail let go. The jocks and remaining nerds made strained sounds, and the two nerd who had let go fumbled to get their hands back on the rail.

"Whoa!" the jock whose name I though was Chris exclaimed. He was still holding onto Fenton, but in his other hand he held a post that had once been a part of the stair rail. Fenton had pulled hard enough to break the railing.

"Here!" Dani exclaimed, rushing back into sight with glowing green rope in her hands.

"Wait," Fenton seemed indiginant. "You *cough* went through my private horde?"

"Yes," Dani replied happily. "Now hold still!"

"No!" Fenton protested, and pulled harder. Nathan's hands slipped. Fenton heaved forward and Kwan and Mikey were thrown off of him. He took off sprinting, coughing a lot.

"Why can't you just relax for one day?" Dani screamed, latching onto his arm and bracing her feet against the floor. festoon dragged her along with him, wheezing and coughing a lot. He looked desperate for breath and after traveling just enough so he was barely in view, he collapsed and heaved for breath.

"See!" Dani scolded. "This is what happens when you over-exert yourself!" She turned to the group of helpful nerds and jocks. "Take him down to the couch and tie him up if he tries to get up. I've got to go handle something." She tossed the rope to Mikey and ran back down the hallway. Fenton seemed to be getting his breath back, and he tried to stumble after her, but fell again.

Kwan and Chris took this opportunity to surge forward and grab Fenton. He struggled, but this time they managed to keep a hold of him and brought him down to the couch. Fenton broke into a coughing fit halfway down the stairs and it didn't stop for a couple minutes. I took this time to look at my classmate's expressions. Most were wide-eyed, shocked, but some were puzzled, maybe wondering what Fenton needed to do that was so desperate.

Fenton finally stopped coughing, and put a hand on the couch to get up. Mikey moved forward with the rope, but Fenton gave him a scalding glare. "I'm just sitting up, don't call the police." He got into a sitting position and leaned back heavily on the cough, coughing every so often. "Why is it, that you *cough* only try to help me when *cough* I don't want to be helped?" He glared at us, particularly me. "And why does all that *cough* helping or non-helping you do somehow *cough* always hurt me?"

"Mr. Fenton, what is so important you must struggle against some of your classmates and your own sister while you are sick to get to it?" Mr. Lancer wondered.

"None of you beeswax, grandpa!" Fenton snapped, glaring harshly. Mr. Lancer looked offended, and like he was about to protest, but Fenton's icy-eyed glare stopped him short.

"Since you are sick, and obviously in a bad mood, I'll excuse that," Mr. Lancer said, trying to maintain his reputation. Fenton just rolled his eyes and huffed. He was tracing the rope in Mikey's hands with his eyes, and his fingers were twitching slightly. I realized what he was about to do and grabbed Mikey by the shoulders, pulling him back, right as Fenton's hand passed through the area where the rope had been.

"Back off, Dash," he snarled. "When have you ever cared for my wellbeing?"

"Well, you're certainly cranky today," Paulina noted rudely.

"Well, you're certainly shallow today," Fenton mimicked her. "Oh wait, that's every day." There was a collective gasp from everybody, excluding Mr. Lancer. Nobody, or at least no boy, ever insulted Paulina.

"Is that goth geek rubbing of on you?" Paulina retorted.

"No, I just became impervious to your mind waves," Fenton snarked. "After all, you are a mind-controlling spirit from another dimension." Paulina gasped like she was deeply insulted, and the rest of us gasped in shock.

"Wow," Fenton remarked. "Share the air, guys. I need to breathe too." He was eyeing the rope again, so I took it from Mikey and glared him down. He just gave me a smile.

"You picked up on that twice?" he said. "You're a lot more perceptive then I first thought." I felt a little proud at this, though I hid it well. Dash Baxter did not care about flattery from a loser. "Of course, at first I thought you were dumber than Frankenstien's creation, so that's not much of a compliment." My temper flared as my classmates around me gasped. In a second, Fenton leaned out and snatched the rope from my hands.

"Sorry for offending you, but the gasping keeps you guys busy." Fenton winked at the collective crowd. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going-"

"Nowhere!" Dani's voice said. We all turned to the top of the stairs, where she stood triumphantly. "I just finished, and did FINE, by the way." Fenton glared, pouting, at her, grumbling something unintelligible. Dani came down the stairs and Fenton stuck his tongue out at her once more.

"I hate you so much right now," he told her.

"Stop being such a baby."

"Shut up."

"Danny, I did that for your o-"

"Blah, blah, blah. I can still hate you."

"Danny, you nee-"

"I can't hear you!" Fenton exclaimed, putting his hands over his ears.

Dani huffed. "Danny, I-"

"Lalalalalala!" Fenton teased.

"You're impossible!" Dani screeched. Fenton just smirked at her.

"You act just like Jazz, but I didn't even need to stab a teddy bear for your explosion!" Fenton stated. Dani glared at him. "This is what happens when you keep me from doing my job," Fenton reprimanded, copying her from earlier. "And I can't believe you just left to come after me!"

"V, T, S, and J were all there," Dani reassured him.

"Whatever," Danny muttered, looking the other way. "I'm still mad at you." Dani huffed.

**I dunno how long this is gonna be, but I want to finish it soon so I can type on other things. BYE!**


	4. Toxic Valentine, All Time Low

**Okay, so this chapter may be a little rushed, but hey, at least it's up. I may edit it later, but right now I do NOt want to bother. ENJOY! Please ENJOY!**

"WE'RE HOME!" Was bellowed, and Fenton winced. His hearing might be more sensitive since he was sick.

"Dad, no need to shout," Fenton called quietly, but his voice carried.

"Danny?" I heard the feminine voice of Maddie Fenton, Fenton's mother. "Why are all these people in the living room?"

Fenton rolled his eyes, looking annoyed. "They got stuck in the storm."

"How are you?" she wondered. "Too hot? Too cold? You should be in bed, young man!"

"Danielle's been taking care of me just fine. Is the storm outside any better? You guys could drive them to the library." He motioned at us with a lazy flick of the wrist. "To be honest, they're kinda aggravating the heck out of me."

Fenton's mom sighed. "The roads are closed, they'll have to stay here a little longer. And you should be a little nicer, sweetie. I know you've been…upset that we kept you home, but you seem to get a lot angrier when you're sick."

Fenton made a mock-surprised face at his mom. "No," the word was coated in sarcasm. "Really? I had no idea?" Maddie didn't even blink an eye at the rudeness in that statement alone, where I'd probably punch Fenton through a wall, or attempt to, anyway. After that display on the staircase, which should be impossible for the scrawny little nerd I thought was Fenton even when he was at the peak of health, I wasn't so sure Fenton was as weak as I had once thought.

"Danny, play nice," Danielle reprimanded. "They did adopt me for you."

Fenton's expression changed entirely. "Yeah," he muttered, dropping his head. "Sorry, I guess."

"Nothing at all," Dani replied. "Don't worry about it, just try to remember that, normally, you wouldn't act like such a jerk. Sickness messes with your head."

"Yeah, can we stop talking about that now." Fenton snapped, glaring again. I swear his eyes looked bright green. "I'm not in the mood."

Dani paused, surveying the situation, as if deciding whether to make a joke or reprimand Fenton again. Apparently, she decided against it, because she shrugged wordlessly and went back to her perch on one of the chairs. Fenton leaned back against the wall, his lip twisted into a kind of smile. It seemed that whatever this sickness was, it was messing with his emotions, mainly, anger. He seemed a lot more ferocious and quick-tempered than normal, and a lot more dangerous. Even though he was a wimpy nerd, maybe I should tread carefully. One glance around the room showed that a couple other people had made this connection too.

Mikey, ever the smart one, had positioned himself close to three jocks that should be able to delay Fenton, should he suddenly irrupt into rage. Normally the red-headed nerd hung back with Nathan, Lester, and other nerds I didn't know the names of. Paulina, however, had positioned herself closer to the kitchen, and by default, closer to Fenton. She was peering through the doorway every so often, glancing at something. I craned my neck, but I couldn't see what she was so interested in.

"Well," Mr. Fenton, Danny's lame-o dad began. "We'll be down in the lab if you need us."

"Yes," Danny's mom agreed. "This storm seems to be drawing on a source of ecto-energy, meaning a ghost could be causing it. We could stop it by capturing the ghost, or finding out why it's causing the storm and fix the problem."

"So now you don't want to 'rip ghosts apart, molecule by molecule'?" Fenton snarled. There seemed to be a lot of anger and spite behind that sentence, but it looked like Mr. and Mrs. Fenton didn't even notice.

"Well, recent talks with Jazz, as well as long days of research have proved that there are benevolent ghosts out there, and hurting them would only cause them to be actively violent in the future," Maddie explained. Both Dani and Fenton brightened at this. "But Phantom still seems to be hostile." Suddenly, Fenton's expression twisted and he shot a full on green-eyes death glare at his mother. She didn't notice, or if she did, she didn't show it. Fenton looked pissed, really, truly, angry.

"Shut up!" he snarled, glaring at his mother.

Maddie looked taken aback, for the first time truly realizing she'd upset her son. "Sweetie, I know Phantom may seem like a good ghost, but he's-"

"BE QUEIT!" Fenton boomed, getting to his feet. "Shut up, I don't wan to ever here you say Phantom's a bad ghost again, or I swear I'll-"

"Danny!" Dani hissed. "I know you're upset, but calm down."

Fenton wheeled on his sister. "You shut up too!" he growled. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Star scooting away from the arguing siblings. Smart girl. "You have no idea what I go through," Fenton continued, his shoulders shifting into a position that was almost…dangerous. "You can't tell me what I should and shouldn't do until you understand what it's like to be in my shoes. Take my position for a single day and I swear, little girl, you'll have a breakdown." His green eyes, now definitely green, almost seemed to glow with rage. Dani looked frightened, but reached forward and lay a hand on Fenton's wrist. His tense muscles relaxed, just a bit, and his eyes went back to normal blue, though his expression was still furious.

"I think you need to get out of this room," Dani mumbled, just loud enough for me to catch. "Maddie, Jack, you should probably just go downstairs." I turned my head to look at the Fenton couple, who had wide open eyes and mouths, faces frozen in shocked expressions. Dani grabbed Fenton's wrist and forcefully dragged him upstairs, and though he wasn't putting up much of a fight, she seemed to have a problem moving him. I wondered what was wrong with him, sickness never did this to me.

"Uhh, Mr. Fenton," Paulina's voice snapped me out of my reverie. "Where's the bathroom?"

Mr. Fenton wiped the surprised expression of his face. "Upstairs and to the left." He turned to his wife. "Come on, Maddie, why don't e get started on that research?" He grabbed his wife around the waist and dragged her into the kitchen, and from there, probably to the lab, wherever that was.

"We should stay in partners." Paulina sent a brilliant smile in Mr. Lancer's direction. "Dash, come with me."

"Ms. Sanchez, I hardly think we need to-" but Paulina was already moving, grabbing me by the arm and leading me upstairs.

"Paulina? What?" I was confused.

"I'm not really going to the bathroom," she whispered. "Fenton's acting extra-freaky, and I want some good gossip for later. So I'm doing some…creative research. I need you as backup muscle." Creative research in Paulina-lingo meant eavesdropping, and I was lying if I said I wasn't curious. She wanted me here to make sure Fenton didn't come out and get angry at her, marching her downstairs and telling Mr. Lancer. She wanted me here to threaten Fenton if things got bad, but I was beginning to doubt that a threat from me would make Fenton back down when he was like this.

"…crazy? Threatening your parents, snapping at Jazz, almost blasting my head off, nearly killing the Box Ghost!" Dani's voice was now audible as we came closer to Fenton's closed door, or what I assumed was his door. "And that's only some of the things you've done in one day! You've got to get it under control! I know you're angry, this ghost disease is messing with your emotions, like an obsession of everything. You're so quick to anger now, I don't know what to do. Especially with all those people downstairs! I know it's not your fault, and I know it's hard, but you've got to get your anger under control!"

"Ghost disease?" Paulina whispered, glancing confusedly at me.

"I'm trying!" Fenton's voice yelled, loud in comparison to Dani's. "And maybe if people stopped doing everything in their power to make me mad, it'd be a little easier. But what with all the 'Phantom is evil" junk, and then my stupid English classmates, who, I might add, make me angry on a good day, and then me causing that STUPID blizzard outside because of me being sick, and all the yelling, I'm surprised I haven't gone full-out ghost already and attacked them all!"

"The blizzard isn't your fault," Dani started.

"YES, it is!" Fenton screamed. "Everything is always my fault, according to my parents."

"It's your body's way of dealing with the sickness," Dani continued on, as if Fenton hadn't just yelled. "And I think maybe you should just stay up here and rest, and warn me if your ghost sense goes off, and maybe soon you'll get better and all this will blow over."

"It's not gonna blow over, Dani," Fenton said, voice now deadly calm. "They've seen to much, and soon, Paulina the Gossip Queen will be spreading rumors all over school about how I have a nasty temper, or how I can pull against six people and win. Then It'll be the GIW coming, tests, experiments, and they'll mail me back to you as a jar of melted down ectoplasm."

"That;s not true," Dani protested. "They may seem heartless, but the GIW would never do something like that."

"Why do you say that?" Fenton's voice was still calm, and razor-sharp. "I've seen them melt down ghosts before, like Plasmius tried to do to you. Believe me, from all my interactions with them, I can tell that to them, I'm just another ghost that needs to be destroyed."

"What?" Paulina whispered next to me, her voice almost silent. I knew her throat was closing up, like mine was.

"No, Valerie didn't!" Dani cried out. She seemed upset.

"That's because Valerie has a soul," Fenton snarled. "Not every human is as nice as that, only the ones you've met. The GIW's 'job' is to interview ghosts, find out as much information as possible, and then obligate the ghosts. They might try and fool you, but they don't care. The Reality Gantlet incident I told you about, they found out then, and they didn't care. Face it Dani, I'm a ghost, and they destroy ghosts, especially me."

"But-" Dani was cut off suddenly.

"No!" Fenton yelled. "I love your innocence, little girl, but not every human is good. Just like us ghosts, there are good humans, and there are bad humans. You've never been in school, so you don't know who Hitler was. Or Stalin, Murdoch, Ming, Lasorda, or anybody! The leader of the GIW is a pompous moron who rivals Vlad in levels of horribleness, and in an alternate future, he knew I what I was, and he didn't care. Vivisection, while I was AWAKE! He didn't even bother to sedate me, and if it wasn't for Clockwork," you could practically hear Fenton shuddering. "You don't need to know that, though."

"Fenton," Paulina broke off. "Danny. Danny's a- a ghost?"

**You have no idea how much I wish I'd come up with the idea of exposing Danny as a ghost rather than Phantom in the beginning. In truth, it was on a whim. I began writing the conversation between Dani and Danny, and that's just how it ended up, since I avoided immediately having Dash find out Danny's secret. I want it to be a group thing, but I can't wait to write next chapter when they run screaming downstairs about Danny being a ghost. Seriously though:**

**I REALLY NEED ADVICE ON HOW TO APPROACH THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW IN SUGGESTIONS! BBBYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!**


	5. My Sweet Revenge, Hey You

**So, my author's note malfunctioned, so I had to wait a while to update this. Can can can can can can I just repeat repeat words? Whatever whatever. Enjoy. ENJOY!**

Paulina blinked at me, a confused expression written all over her face. Her mouth opened slightly, in shock, and her beautiful blue eyes were clouded in perplexity. They blinked again, practically shining with bewilderment. A low sound came up from one of our throats, whether her's or mine, I didn't know. Like, "Uhh…ughhhh-ughhrrrrrrr." We both stared at each other, blue eyes of either side locked together. It was almost peaceful, serene. Then it broke.

"AIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Paulina shrieked, jumped to her feet and running like a chicken with no head down the hall. I was compelled to join her, but instead I leaped after her and crammed my hand over her mouth, other arm looping around her waist. Paulina kicked and screamed louder, and then BIT my HAND! Hard. Hard enough to make the skin break and bleed. I sorely wished to take my hand away and cradle it to my chest, but I kept it there. Blood was probably spilling into her mouth. Serves her right.

"Shhh," I hissed in her ear. "We need more information. Calm down. There is absolutely no need to spilling information like that when we don't know the whole story." Her shoulder's relaxed. "Now, I'm going to take my hand off of your mouth, and you are not going to scream again, got it?" Paulina nodded, and slowly I removed my hand from her mouth. She took a shuddering breath, eyes wide with fear, and slowly made her way back to the staircase and down the stairs, even though I had meant to go back to eavesdropping.

Paulina got to the top of the staircase, sent a fearful look back at me, and then screeched like a banshee. "AIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AIIIIIIEEEEEEE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" 

She got to the bottom of the stairs, and Mr. Lancer rocketed to his feet. "Good lord, Ms. Sanchez! What is the matter?"

Paulina froze, and sent a panicked look back at me. I shrugged helplessly at her, because she'd gotten herself into this mess, and even I couldn't help her now. "Uhh-uhhh!" Paulina stammered. "H-his bathroom i-is su-super disgust-ting!" Mr. Lancer got a baffled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Fenton stood at the top of the stairs, being supported strongly by Dani and the stair rail. Paulina made a squeaking noise and dove behind Mr. Lancer, shaking like a leaf in the wind. A leaf with wide, blue, doe eyes wearing bubblegum pink Strawberrylicious lip gloss. Fenton gave her a confused look. "Did I do something wrong?" He gave a consolatory look toward his sister.

"I believe you should clean your bathroom, Mr. Fenton, if it scares her that much," Mr. Lancer advised. Fenton's eyebrows lifted in an even more confused face. He glanced at Dani, who shrugged, then looked back to us.

"Uhh…we cleaned the bathroom this morning," he announced. "Because, you know, I puked all over it before. It's spotless." An awkward silence fell over all of us, and several pairs of eyes turned to me.

I smiled nervously and shrugged. "Uhh….don't look at me, I didn't see the inside. I guess Paulina's just….picky?" I cringed at how stupid that sounded, but most of them seemed to buy it. All of them except Fenton, er- Fentons.

Fenton's expression was stormy. "Dash, Paulina, can I talk to you for a sec.?"

I didn't really know what to do. Paulina froze like a deer in the headlights of a huge monster truck. "NO!" she shrieked. "NO!"

"Ms. Sanchez, this is really-" Mr. Lancer began.

"NO! DON'T MAKE ME GO WITH HIM! HE'S AN EVIL GHOST AND HE'S GONNA, HE'S GONNA…GONNA RIP ME APART, MOLECULE BY MOLECULE!" Everybody stood in pure, crazy shock for a moment.

Fenton face-palmed. "I have never been more grateful that the lab has soundproofing. Hopefully, it works both ways. I SO do not have the energy for this!" He looked up and locked his eyes on Paulina's. "Sanchez, I don't appreciate eavesdroppers."

"S-so, wait!" Star stuttered. "Y-you really are a gh-ghost?"

Fenton's lip curled, like this was the most ironic thing ever. "Do I look like a ghost?" His voice cut the air like a razor, and I knew beneath his calm demeanor, he was wrestling with frustration. A skill I had never learned. I always just let my anger flow, and I took it out on Fenton. Wow, now I kinda feel bad for that. Maybe.

Several "no"s and "not really"s could be heard from around the room, but there was a single, "Yes." The word was simple, spoken quietly, but all of us heard it, and so may of us turned to look at the speaker with expectant faces.

Mikey took a shuddering breath, tense from all the attention he was suddenly getting. "Yes," he repeated, eyeing us, me, nervously. He glanced up at Fenton, not fear coloring his expression, but pride. Respect, even. "You do look like a ghost."

"Uhh… how?" There wasn't a note of panic evident in Fenton's tone or expression, but underlying in it there might have been the tiniest trace of…apprehension. Expectation, or maybe even hope.

"Phantom," Mikey breathed. "You look similar to Danny Phantom."

Fenton locked his eyes with Mikey's. "Oh," was all he said. "Really?"

"You do!" said somebody I could not see, realization in their tone. "You look a lot like Phantom. Like an inverted picture."

Fenton stared at us dryly. "Dang," he murmured. "That took a while. I can't say I didn't expect it here. All you morons had to realize it sometime, and this was practically a perfect setting. And you call me clueless."

"Wait…" Lester looked confuzzled. "You mean, you're Phantom."

Fenton cocked an eyebrow, tilted his head back, and cackled. He laughed and laughed and laughed like this was the funniest thing since preschool. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor, cackling like a madman. Maybe he was.

"So….you're not Phantom, then."

"What do you think?" Fenton managed to get control of his giggling. "Do you think so? Do you think I'm Phantom? Do you think I'm that mysterious specter that flies around saving people who need to be saved but obviously don't deserve it because they choose to mock and piss me off when they're relying on my hospitality when I'm sick and crazy? What do you think? Do you think so? Do you think I'm Phantom? Do you think I'm that mysterious specter that flies around saving people who need to be saved but obviously don't deserve it because they choose to mock and piss me off when they're relying on my hospitality when I'm sick and crazy?" Dani got a confused look on her face, probably from the repitition.

We were all silent, and Fenton had a very amused expression on his face. He was enjoying this, I knew he was. "Danny," Danielle hissed. "Don't."

"And why not?" Fenton turned to her, still sitting, and looked up at her, showing her his happy expression. "Why not?"

"You'll regret it later!" she snapped. "And I don't want you to regret it."

"Hmm…" Fenton hummed. "Well, none of them are breaking out the ecto-guns or shouting down to my parents, so maybe I won't. I don't know, Dani, do you think I'm Phantom?"

Dani adopted a discombobulated expression onto her face. I was so bewildered about this whole thing I'd just learned what discombobulated meant. "What, Danny, why are you asking me?" She made it sound like she should know whether or not this was true. Maybe she did.

"So you are Phantom!" Nathan declared.

"What do you think?" Fenton returned. "To be Phantom, or to not be Phantom, now that is the question!"

"Don't go quoting Poe at me!" Dani snapped.

Fenton looked puzzled. "Poe? I thought that was William?"

Mr. Lancer gave a disconcerted sigh. "It's is. William Shakespeare. Heaven help me the day I get Danielle in my class."

"Ha ha!" Fenton teased Dani.

"Ha ha?" Dani gave him an incredulous look. "That's your comeback? I thought you were supposed to be the master of witty banter."

"I am the master of witty banter!" Fenton declared proudly. "Also, apparently, I'm Danny Phantom, the king of ghosts. According to them." He motioned with his head to us. "Or maybe I'm just delusional. This sickness is doing weird things to my head. Like, this morning, I thought it was snowing outside! Weird, right?"

Dani smacked her forehead, but underneath there seemed to be a glimmer of a smile, like she'd found the perfect excuse for not doing her homework. "Well, this explains a lot. He doesn't know who he is anymore. Phase three is hallucinations." Dani turned to us. "He probably thinks he's Danny Phantom now, thanks to you guys. He's delusional and his brain is messed up."

"That explains a lot," Paulina grumbled. "And here I was, thinking he was actually dangerous!"

"Oh he is," Dani jumped in. "Phantom's a professional fighter, and until phase four comes along, Danny thinks he is too. Because to himself, Danny is now Phantom, a kick-butt ghost who fights and beats other kick-but ghosts. Let's not try to upset him, because the anger hormones are still going, but now he thinks he has super-powers along with that."

"Oh, so all this was just because he thinks he's Phantom. He's not a ghost, he was just trying to confuse us?" somebody guessed.

Another ghost of a smile darted across Dani's face. "Yeah, I guess so."

"This is really confusing me!" somebody stated.

"Yeah," Dani muttered bitterly. "Me too. Come on, Danny, let's go back to your room!"

"Whoa," Fenton whispered loudly, eyes wide with awe. "There are huge, golden butterflies EVERYWHERE!" He started pawing at the air, and some people began giggling.

Dani grabbed Fenton's wrist, towing him down the hallway. "That's nice," she muttered. "Time to go to sleep now."

"No!" Fenton stamped his foot on the ground. I want to play with the golden sparkly butterflies.

"There are more golden sparkly butterflies in your room!" Dani promised.

Fenton's eyes grew wide. "Really?" he asked with wonder in his voice. "Come on!" And he ran down the hall, dragging Dani behind him.

"Wait! Danny! Walk more slowly!" Dani cried out as she was dragged from our view.

A jock snickered. "I am so taunting him with that."

"I don't know…" somebody said warily. It took me a moment to realize it was my own voice. "I mean, this sickness seems really, really…funky. It's messing with him, and I don't think we should remind him of it. It seems…unnatural."

They stared at me. "Dash is right." Mikey's squeaky voice rose over the crowd. "But we need to talk more about this. Just because he was hallucinating doesn't mean he doesn't look remarkable similar to Phantom. I think we need to look deeper into this. This is really strange, something weird is going on here."

"Are you sure we should be delving into Mr. Fenton's personal secrets?" Mr. Lancer wondered. "To each his own."

"You don't have any authority here," somebody snapped at him. "Plus, don't you want to figure out why he runs out of class all the time?" they coaxed.

Mr. Lancer looked thoughtful, considering the possibility. "Carry on, but we will not," he shot a sharp, reprimanding look at Paulina, "be eavesdropping purposefully again. Just putting all our knowledge together. Everybody sit in a circle on the floor. Mikey, you start, we'll go counter clockwise from there." He seemed a lot more eager about this than he should, being the responsible adult figure. I wished I could say that it felt morally wrong to me, but all I felt was deep, deep curiosity.

**Merp. Derp a derp. Don't drop that durka durk. Stuff like that. Elaboration is next. I don't own any of the songs either, other people do. and stuff like that. UGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm tired. Can't wait for thanksgiving break, and stuff. BYE bye BYE bye BYE bye BYE bye BYE bye BYE bye BUE bue! FAREWELL!**


	6. Fire Fire, Flyleaf

**Oh...my...goodness. Please do not kill me, even though I kinda deserve it. Excuse time: Okay, so my homework needs exploded BOOM! And also, I started writing a book (A REAL BOOK) That even though I'm sure sucks butt, I can't stop writing. Also, I found this new series that sucks in that teen-fiction-vampire-junk way, except for the fact that I cannot stop reading it. It's called the House of Night, if you wish to read teen-fiction-vampire-junk. Kinda like twilight, except less...I dunno, publicized and drawling. It also has more death.**

**So anyway, after like, forever, I finally got it done. So ENJOY!**

"Notice how he runs out at the most random times, and that really urgent look on his face when he does?" Star added. "And when the teachers say no, he just goes anyway. It doesn't look like he wants to go, but has to."

"Since when do you pay attention to Fenton?" Some unpopular girl asked, trying to mooch Star's spot. Kwan sent the girl a sharp look, and she shut up.

"Hard not to notice," said another girl. "He's always so…weird. He's such a loser!"

"Yeah," chimed another girl. "Why are we even talking about this loser. Let's talk about something interesting!"

"Like Danny Phantom!" The first girl fanned herself dramatically. "He is SUCH a hottie, and the Fenton kid is so not. I just wish Phantom would save me like he did when the bank collapsed. His arms are so, like, strong!"

"I know!" a kinda pretty red-headed girl gushed. "I'm so in love. He's such a cutie, and not even jerky about it. He's, like, a real live super hero, but dead!" The perky way she said this was like she was saying it was sunny out, but it was snowing harder than ever. I sighed as the conversation direction changed direction completely, and I got up to go to the bathroom, because my bladder felt like it was about to explode, and I did not want to see the aftermath of that.

I walked up the stairs, and heard a groan from Fenton's room. I drifted closer, eavesdropping again. It's totally not my fault that they're so loud when they talk.

"Golden sparkly butterflies was the best I could come up with under pressure, okay?" Fenton demanded, sounding irritated. Wait…he hadn't been hallucinating.

"Well you could have continued with the Danny Phantom 'hallucination'," Dani told him. "Accused the big guy-"

"Dash," Fenton cut in.

"Whatever," Dani dismissed. "Accused him of being Skulker, or something like that. And then they would totally fall for it."

"Mikey would be suspicious anyway, and is anyway. He's smarter than we give him credit for, as much as I hate to admit it, and he's been closer, but not exactly close, to figuring it out." Figuring what out? Why couldn't they just say it instead of prancing around it, teasing me?

"Yeah, but if he does figure it out, he'll probably be smart enough to not tell anybody 'cept for us." Dani drawled, and I noticed she had a slight accent that wasn't anything I recognized. Maybe more New York. "Maybe he's already figured it out, and is like Jazz, not telling you."

"No," Fenton said absentmindedly. "He wouldn't have accused me of looking like me down there if he knew and wasn't telling anybody. That's like handing it to the idiots on a silver platter." I growled under my breath slightly at this. "And they call me clueless, looked in a mirror lately?"

"You're clueless because-" Dani began, but then cut herself off. "Ugh, I'd like so much to tell you, but I've been sworn to secrecy by a certain goth."

"Sam, but what does she have to do with this?" Fenton inquired. I heard Dani groan and a loud thump reached my ears. Probably her banger her head, or Fenton's, against a hard surface. Fenton and the Goth Girl were practically made for each other.

"Never mind," the mini-Fenton told the original. "But we know that blizzard is going to be going on for a good several hours, thanks to a certain someone." I could practical hear the manful look with eyebrows subtly raised.

"Sor-ry," Fenton muttered, stretching out the word. "It's not my fault you got me sick."

"It was not me," Dani argued.

"It was so you," Fenton countered. "Maybe not you directly, but it was all your fault." He coughed and raised the pitch of his tone to a mocking falsetto. "'Come on, Danny. I'm practically princess of the Ghost Zone now, because I'm practically you and you're the King, and I want to go meet my subjects. The only ghosts I've met are the ones trying to kill you, I want to meet the friendly ones!'" His tone went back to normal. "And then Gemnei sneezed all over me, and we didn't know what was gonna happen cause she only has the basics, and now I'm causing a freaky blizzard and I have my stupid english class downstairs because of the freaky blizzard I'm causing because my powers are all out of control."

Okay, so I was majorly confused. There was no way Fenton had been to the Ghost Zone, because the adult Fentons hadn't been to the Ghost Zone. And King of what? King of the losers? I could agree with that. My bladder issues (that sounded totally wrong) seemed to have disappeared with the appearance of major bewilderment, and hopefully that didn't mean I'd peed myself in Fenton's hallway, because that would not only be embarrassing, it would be VERY hard to explain.

And what did Dani mean, she'd met ghosts? Ghosts were so not trying to kill Fenton, because they'd be way to busy trying to kill somebody way cooler and more important or threatening. Like Phantom, or Paulina and I. We were try-to-kill worthy, this geek Fenton wasn't even smart to make up for his scrawniness, like Mikey. There was seriously no stereotypical asset to him, at all, besides being a major loser, and so losery he was mock-worthy, and a great punching bag. And who the heck was Gemnei? His girlfriend? Yeah, right.

I'd disregarded it before, but this was the second time Fenton had admitted to causing the blizzard, and Dani had no problem agreeing. What if he was serious? Could I stop it, stop him? Because I seriously didn't want to be stuck in this geek's, not matter how mysterious or blizzard-causing, house, because Dash Baxter did not hang with losers. Especially if that losers parents, though I couldn't call them crazy anymore, because ghost's did exist, were downstairs experimenting and causing the occasional explosion.

"Maybe we should get you out of here." Dani's voice cut through my reverie like a knife. "How bad would it be if they found out that you're, well, you, and, you know," the next part was so low I had to strain to hear it, and was almost sure I'd heard it wrong, "King of the Ghost Zone."

I was so surprised my bladder was shocked back into action (again, sounds so wrong and gross) and I had to sprint to get to the bathroom so my pee didn't go all over the Fentons' hallway. My shoulder sent a picture crashing to the ground, but I grabbed it so they wouldn't find it and dashed (hee hee, punny) into the bathroom. At lightning speed, I relieved myself and hid in the bathroom, hoping they wouldn't suspect anything.

"Hmm," I heard Fenton's voice. "I could have sworn I heard something, but I don't see anything wrong."

"There are pictures missing," Dani observed, and I sucked in a nervous breath before realizing the word was plural, and luckily I'd only knocked down one.

"Yeah, Dad broke a bunch and we're reframing them," Fenton replied, and I thanked the gods for my amazingly convenient streak of luck. Of course, I was conveniently lucky.

"You're Dad-" Dani began.

"Our Dad," Fenton interrupted.

"Right." Dani sounding like she was beaming. "Our Dad is so klutzy, it's so awesome. But wait, what were we talking about?"

"You were saying I needed to get out of here and into the Zone, because all that ectoplasm might help me heal, and I was saying over my dead body because there is no way I'm leaving this town, even if it is in your kinda capable hands."

I thought this sounded like an insult, but I could practically hear Dani's smile. "Kinda capable?" she said disbelievingly. "That's one of the best compliments you've ever paid me, especially since the town, and protecting it, is your obsession."

"I do not have an obsession!" Fenton protested. "We don't get obsessions."

"But we get obsessive," Dani pointed out. "Us freaky hybrids gotta stay together. But speaking of disturbing things-"

"We weren't speaking of disturbing things," Fenton said, calmly.

"Whatever," Dani disregarded. "Ever consider, that with my unique conditions, and the fact I have Vlad's mid-morph sample, I'm like a love child between you and Vlad?"

There was a long silence, then Fenton's voice came. "Dani, I never want to ever hear you say that again, and if you do I will personally kill you the rest of the way. That is the most disgusting and, yes, disturbing thing I have ever heard. Now run before I strangle you."

Dani let off a squeal and her footsteps pitter-patted down the hall, sound fading. Fenton's followed, and I heard squeals of sibling bonding, but I blocked them out. I glanced down at the picture in my hands, and wasn't that surprised to see it was a picture of Fenton with the Goth Girl, the Techno-geek, with his pretty sister, Jazz, in the background, smiling proudly at him. I briefly pondered how a nerd like Fenton could have such a hottie for a sister.

On the back of the picture, which I could see because I had brutally crushed the frame with my shoulder, there was a date written in blue ink, and a little side note. It read:

_I'm so proud of Danny. It took a while, but he finally learned to balance his responsibilities, both school and other things. He's such a good person, and people say I'm the good child! -Jazz._

_Shut up Jazz, you are the good child. -Danny_

_Hey, I get i'm not in the picture, but why am I not allowed to write on the back. -Danielle_

The date was around the end of Freshman year, and I was surprised Dani was around then. Of course, I was beginning to learn there was a lot more to the Fenton's than meets the eye.

**There we go, I hope you liked. BYE!**


End file.
